my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suimin Hitsuji
Suimin Hitsuji, also known as the Nap Time Hero: Shleep, is a Pro Hero and Modern Literature Teacher of Jibun High School's hero course. Appearance Hitsuji is a young woman with light skin, pink shoulder length hair that curls at the bottom, and pink eyes. Inherited Mutant Feature Hitsuji has a pair of twisted brown sheep horns on her head. Gallery Suimin Hitsuji.png Suimin Hitsuji 2.jpg Suimin Hitsuji SleepyWool.gif Suimin Hitsuji 3.jpg Personality Hitsuji is normally shy and polite when it comes to interacting with other people, however when it comes to her hero work she becomes confident, as she has no doubt in her abilities as a hero. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Sleepy Wool: Gives her the ability to create pink wool that induces drowsiness in people that make contact with it from her palms, shoulders, and thighs. She can control her wool to an extent by facing her palms towards her wool. Techniques Wool Barrier: Hitsuji emits wool or concentrated wool from her palms and controls it to form into a barrier and then maintain that form. She uses this to block attacks or block her opponent's path. Wool Spiral: Hitsuji emits a large amount of wool from her palms while swiping her arms, the swiping and her control of the wool causing a fast-moving spiral wave of wool. Wool Armor: Hitsuji covers part or all of herself with wool or concentred wool to protect herself from attacks or fire, abandoning the wool immediately after. Wool Cushioning: Hitsuji covers either the side of her body that is about to make contact with the ground during a fall with her wool in order to break her fall. Wool Gas: Hitsuji emits extremely unconcentrated wool, seeming like smoke. It will make people that breathe it in fall asleep instantly. She can only use this technique from her palms. Using this technique in large amounts can quickly drain her, so she usually uses it in that way sparingly. Super Moves Wool Bullet: Hitsuji emits and fires wool from her palm as fast as she can and controls it to keep its speed before it exits her control range. Wool Trail: Hitsuji runs while emitting a connected trail of wool in the air from her palms. She then controls this trail of wool to protect herself or others or uses it to lunge at her opponents in the form of tentacles or covers them with it directly. Wool Gas: Smokescreen: Hitsuji emits large amounts of Wool Gas from her palm and quickly controls it to form a head level smoke screen that moves quickly in the direction she is firing it at. While her most powerful technique, it also quickly drains her. Other Author Note: Her cooperativeness stat is low because of the nature of her Quirk and her Sleepy Wool Costume. Equipment & Weapons * Sleepy Wool Costume: Hitsuji Hero Costume is composed of two layers, with both of them made to not cover her palms, shoulders, or thighs so that it doesn't inhibit her ability to use her Quirk. The first layer is several white and fluffy wool items, them being a short dress with a pair of pink wool balls with blue ribbons coming off them near the bottom of the sides, a pair of arm warmers going from her halfway up her biceps down to her knuckles, a pair of boots that stop halfway up her calfs with a pair of pink wool balls near her toes, and a neck warmer. This layer is actually made of her own wool that was dyed white and causes people who make contact with it to become drowsy. It's made this way to cause opponents that touch her to become affected by her Quirk and be averse to attacking her that way again. The downside of this is that her allies can't easily touch her either. The second layer is made of a flame resistant yellow material. It's made this way so that if her first layer is burnt off or destroyed another way, she wouldn't become completely nude. Suimin Hitsuji HeroCostume.jpg|Hero Costume Compatibility Good * Good compatibility against Water Quirks due to wool being highly water resistant, absorbing water when coming into contact with it. It's able to absorb half its own weight before it starts to feel wet. * Good compatibility against Fire Quirks due to wool's natural resistance to fire and it smoldering instead of burning. Bad Relationships Battles Trivia * Her name Suimin means Sleep and Hitsuji means Sheep. * She is based on Aries from the series Fairy Tail. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Hero Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe